


please send your cutest delivery boy!

by iljhoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pizza boy, friendship bloom, hinted liking, jaemin flirts, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: which jaemin made a mistake and ordered too many pizzas. luckily, renjun is there to try and help.





	please send your cutest delivery boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because of renjun's most recent post where he's in a red hat and one of my friends said he looks like a pizza boy so here it is!!! this isn't edited and also it's really late here, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

x.

renjun had to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. it was near to the end of his shift at the 24-hour pizzeria, and he just couldn't wait to get home to his lovely bed and sleep the rest of the night away. which was why, when he sees an online order sent in for 10 pizzas in total, all the same flavour too! 

 _this has got to be a joke, who orders 10 fucking pizzas after 11pm?!_ he thinks, rubbing his temples as he starts calculating the time needed for those pizzas to get done and packed, and possibly delivered. letting out a sigh, he prayed that he wouldn't be the one asked to deliver that load of pizzas. 

which was why when his supervisor pushed a stack of pizza boxes into his arms, asking him to send those to the address attached, renjun so very much wishes that this was all a joke. 

* * *

 

"but why me, doyoung? why not someone else?" 

"because, my dear renjun, customer included for us to send our cutest delivery boy at the moment, and you, are the cutest one on site right now."

"only right now?"

"yeah, well. chenle isn't here so... yeah _right now, you're the cutest_." 

* * *

 

x. 

renjun was informed that he could leave for home right after delivering the pizzas, and with that, he found more motivation in that statement than he has ever had. 

receiving an order of 10 pizzas kept the boy wondering who on earth could have ordered so many at this hour? was there a party? was it some huge fancy gathering? **were aliens invading the earth and the pizzas will be used as some sort of a peace offering so that they don't annihilate the planet?**

he figures, the last option would be the coolest, but the first two were more likely than anything. 

but renjun would be caught off guard, and in some sort of a surprise, as the address he ended up at was quiet; no signs of a party whatsoever. he had even checked the address slip thrice, making sure that this is indeed the house of the pizza orders. 

 _oh my god what if the owner of this house is just using pizza orders as an excuse to lure delivery boys... what if I die tonight?_ the thought flashed across his mind, in bright colour, before he shook his head and slapped his own face,  _are you going crazy, renjun?_

 

he figured, he might've been.

 

x.

but still, renjun walked forward, all 10 pizza boxes in his hands, as he struggles to ring the door bell. 

he waited, before suddenly hearing a deep voice echo,  _I'm coming!_

 

 

the door flung opened, and renjun finds himself face to face with a boy who's hair is in this incredibly bright shade of pink. he notes that the pink-haired boy is rather pretty-faced, so much so that he begins stuttering.

"u-uh pizza delivery! here are your 10 pepperoni pizzas," he smiles, albeit awkwardly.

 

while the pink-haired boy was handing the cash over to renjun, the latter can't help but let his curiosity take control of his mouth as he soon finds himself uttering a, "why did you order so many pizzas though? it's like past 11 and you seem to be alone?"

suddenly, light pink dusted the other boy's cheeks, colour almost that of his hair.

* * *

 

"I'll tell you... if you promise not to laugh..."

"why would I laugh?"

"just promise me!"

"okay okay! fine, I promise you."

"h-here's the thing... my fingers slipped and clicked on an extra 0 in the list and then I accidentally clicked 'send order' instead of 'cancel order'... so here we are."

...

...

"HEY YOU PROMISED NOT TO LAUGH!"

* * *

renjun couldn't help it, he really wanted to keep his promise and be nice to this stranger, but that was hands down the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. 

so there he was, hands on his chest, in between gasping for air, and trying not to laugh because he's still trying to keep his already broken promise. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but literally, what the hell? I can't take this... THATS SO DUMB OF YOU."

this time, the other boy joined renjun and started laughing too, "I admit, that was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"good, I don't think anything can ever top it."

 

x.

after a few moments of laughter shared at that ungodly timing, the two boys find themselves staring at each other with nothing to say. renjun scratches his head, and coughed out a, "maybe I should go now? my shift ended a while ago so you're like.. my last order of the night."

the other boy simply replied with offering renjun to come into his home and maybe... help him finish some of the pizza.

renjun thinks it's ridiculous, retaliating with questions on how he can enter a stranger's homes when they don't even know each other's names. (which is ironic, considering how they were laughing it out like they had known each other forever.)

"well, okay what's your name _cute delivery boy?_ " 

"it's renjun... but you can call me injun if that's easier." he raised his eyebrows, wondering where this was going. (also ignoring the fact that he had just been called cute.)

"oh nicknames huh hmm.. well hi injun! my name is jaemin, but you can call me nana. now that we know each other's names, would you please come in and try to help me out?" jaemin pouts, staring at renjun like a cute puppy.

 

and boy does renjun have a soft spot.

 

"but exactly **what** do I gain from this, nana?"

.

.

"me, along with a ton of free pizzas. come on~!"

 

and so renjun was won over. 

 

x. 

it's been hours since jaemin had invited renjun into his house, but hours feel like minutes when the two of them were just laughing and having the time of their lives learning more about the other, as they try to get rid of the amount of pizzas jaemin has.

they've both learnt, that they actually do share many similarities, yet they were so incredibly different. one of the many similarities would be their friendships with: jeno, mark and donghyuck. it was rather surprising for both parties when they had found out that they had quite a number of mutual friends, yet the two of them have never interacted before this day. the other, (obvious) similarity would be their ages, both being 18; with renjun just a couple months older.

renjun, as jaemin would soon learn, was a very curious person, as the former would be asking many questions. 

* * *

 

_"why did you include that note for the cutest delivery boy?"_

_"ehhh I was bored and rather curious. also cute boys can make me feel better about my mistake."_

_"mmm... so how do you feel about getting me as the cutest boy on site?"_

_"you're just about the cutest boy I've ever seen so I think pretty well."_

* * *

now it was renjun's turn to blush, his ears were feeling warm, and he was sure they were flaming red. 

"h-hey now... how do you say such things without getting embarrassed?"

to which jaemin replies, "why should I be embarrassed by saying the truth?"

 

renjun wants to hide his face.

x.

before anyone knew it, it was 2:07am, and it had only come to their attention when they were done cleaning up and storing the extra pizzas in jaemin's fridge. renjun stood up, wiping his hands on his pants by habit, "I should really be heading home... it's getting late."

"no wait... it's like really late now, why don't you just stay the night? I have extra clothes you can change into..." jaemin's once seemingly confident voice fades out slowly, his head slowly looking at the floor. he wonders, is he breaking any sort of boundaries here? they've just met, but jaemin really wants renjun to stay. 

he has grown to like the older boy's presence and company.

 

it's okay though, renjun decides that he quite likes being around him too.

 

maybe jaemin's pizza mistake hadn't been the worst mistake after all. 

 

_so he stayed._

 

_a night in jaemin's house,_

_and subconsciously an eternity in his heart._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest with y'all.... the ending took all of my brain cells and it still isn't that good and I'm not sure how to write to make it good im sorry :( 
> 
> also I know jaemin isn't pink anymore but.... it was a look.


End file.
